Wizard of OZ Hetalia Style
by Yuki no Tenchi
Summary: Canada runs away from home & is sucked into a tornado, leading him to the wonderfully, weird world of OZ. Will he survive this outragous & bizzare new world? For Fluteorwrite! Mainly Canada & Kumajirou on a journey. Suckish summary DX [WARINING: YAOI PAIRINGS (M/M relationships) AND SLIGHT ANGST IN LATER CHAPTERS].
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, sorry about the late updates & yes I know "Wat happened 2 da original chapters?"**_

_**Well, u see, I felt that I could hav made this story better from the beginning and also that I'v gotten alittle off track from the story, so I'm starting over. But don't worry, it's nothing dramatic, just a few minor things, so my original readers won't hav to back track much.**_

_**Sorry for the trouble yall, but hopefully with the fixes, everyone will enjoy it more! Thank u all for the support!**_

The small farmhouse creaked and shifted as it was pulled out of the ground. The shingles and gutters were ripped from their hinges and were thrown for miles. The house was never meant to stand the gusting winds of a monstrous tornado. Small mirrors, bottles, lamps, and other items fell to the floor with a blunt thud. The poor blonde boy was in search of life in the abandoned house as he carried his yellow polar bear in his arms. He was on his way home when the thunder was summoned. He was talking to China, for some reasons he found troubling. He told China everything: His fight with Britain, his loneliness, his separation from France, his brother's lack of consideration, etc. He was getting ready to finish with the story of why Kumajiro was close to being euthanized, when China predicted the most bizarre thing.

_"You shall go through scary, but amazingly enlightening journey. I may you feel unseen, but you feel different after storm." That was when thunder crashed, in which it caused China to jump as though he didn't see it coming. This caused Canada to leave in a huff, believing the Chinese man was spouting absolute nonsense. China smiled, "Hope he gets home well. But who was that kid?"_

Canada stumbled into the nearest bedroom as the house shifted once again. He stood in front of the window, and looked out to the world that was slowly fading. "We're flying, we're flying," he claimed hysterically.

"What was your first clue, dumbass," the bear named Mr. Kumajiro finally spoke.

Screwed corners of the windowpane came undone, smacking the blonde on his temple and knocking him onto the bed. "Didn't think you were that stupid. You deserved to get ," the bear smirked jumping out of the boys limp arms.

The winds blew strong and rapid as Canada lay in the bed asleep like the dead. His bear, Mr. Kumajiro, looked out the rectangular hole, where the window was placed before, at the people who flew by. They waved and Mr. Kumajiro was laughing at the way they appeared. Some up-side-down, some in wheelchairs, some holding on to unattached roofs for dear life. Mr. Kumajiro doubled over holding his stomach. Out of all the fun (to him anyway) his heart stopped when he saw Britain flying by.

"Oh, so there's the bitch that tried to give me up to the police! You deserved that bite on your leg!" Kumajiro said with a sneer. "You'll never catch me alive." He then stuck his fluffy butt out the window and smacked it as a challenge to the blonde.

Britain looked over and winked with an evil smirk. A bright light formed around him one second and then quickly diminished. He did a complete quick-change. When the Brit was back in Kumajiro's view, he was wearing a tall, pointed black hat, a skin-tight mini-dress, and stilettos. His dress was too small, even for his petite frame. It gave Kumajiro chills.

"What a slut," the bear spoke, somewhat spooked.

He jumped onto the fragile Canadian's chest and slapped him square blank in the face. His claws were bare as he attacked. After the third swipe, Canada's eye-lids fluttered open and he stared at the bear.

"Mr. Kouraga," he spoke in his whispery voice.

"Where the hell did you get a nonsense name like that," Mr. Kumajiro asked, slapping the boy again. He left bloody streaks on the boys face but Canada didn't seem to care.

"If you'd rather smack me than talk, then I'm going back to sleep." Canada rolled over and went back to his soft snoring.

Kumajiro began shaking his master with all his strength. "Hey, wake up. Don't leave me to face that homosexual alone! This is so messed up! You're supposed to be suffering with me! We're supposed to be shaking in fear as we hide in the shadows. Wake up!" His efforts were for not. The Canadian wasn't waking up anytime soon. "How can he sleep in a situation like this. He can't be human! Doesn't he care if we die!"

Kumajiro was too terrified to see if 'bitchy, witchy poo' was gone out of sight. But he had to make sure. He turned his head slowly, his neck cracked lightly from the strain of the 'century old' glance to the window. The crazed Britain was gone, nothing was in the sky but the twisting wind. "Thank God," he thought out loud.

~!~!~!~!~!

"When are we gonna freaking land!" The little bear had finally snapped as he bit at Canada's jacket sleeve, piercing skin.

"Ow! Stop that Mr. Kumosaki. First my face, and now my arm? Are you trying to leave me in scars?"

The bear looked up at him and said softly, "Who are you?"

Canada sighed, "As I've said before, I'm Canadia, your owner."

The bear stared into his violet, silk detailed eyes. "I'm thinking...something's coming..."

For once, Canada felt excited. _Maybe he'll remember me at last,_ he screamed in his head. "Yes..."

"...Um...I...don't know..."

"Wha-?"

"Sorry. Name doesn't ring a bell."

Canada hung his head. "If you don't know me, then why come back to me after Britain took you? Who did you know to look for? Can you answer me that?"

Mr. Kumajiro halted in his chewing of frustration and thought. "I don't really know, I just felt pulled to a familiar aura." In truth, Mr. Kumajiro knew exactly who he was talking to. Even though he never would admit it, he thought of Canada as an older brother. He loved his master, but of course he loved causing mischief too. He was always by his master's side even when no one else was. He noticed him even when others walked through him or on him like he were invisible.

Canada began to ask another question when the whistling outside faded and the house suddenly began to dive back down to earth.

"Well it's about damn time!" the bear cheered, fist pumping his paws high. He stopped celebrating as he felt himself floating to the dusty, torn ceiling, with Canada not too far behind.

"We're flying! We're flying, again!"

"We're falling you idiot. God, sometimes I wonder who's more stupid, you or America!"

"The house is falling, but it's causing us to float, right?"

_Oh, come on, he can't be that dense. I know Britain raised him and his brother, but come on, _the bear practically pleaded in his head.

They slowly hit the ceiling and looked to the carpeted floor.

"We're so high up," slight fear finally reached Canada's mind as he spoke.

"Damn, this is gonna hurt."

And with that, the house settled with a mighty crash and splattered them face first into the ground.

~!~!~!~!~!

This time it was Canada's turn to wake up. The roof of the farmhouse had caved in leaving nothing but ruins. It wasn't even recognizable; everything was so shattered and broken that it left Canada to question what really happened. He recollected the scene in his mind. He ran away from home with Mr. Kumajiro, met China on the road and asked for advice, began running in a storm, took shelter in an abandoned farmhouse, and so on. _Things are getting crazier. This dump was completely damaged, so why aren't we even scratched? _

He turned to see a knocked out ball of fur laying across his right leg. _Poor Guy. _He picked the bear up and tucked him into his favorite red hoody. Mr. Kumajiro whimpered slightly but soon relaxed into Canada's touch. "There, that better," the blonde asked in his whispery, now somewhat scratched voice. He felt like a mother carrying her young, it was somewhat awkward, but then again it really wasn't. It was probably awkward do to the fact that he was carrying the child sized fluff with his numb arm.

He slowly tumbled over and climbed broken wood and glass, gaining new cuts and bruises as he looked for an easy exit. He stumbled over one last support beam, but soon fell forward to his knees.

"Ow! Shit," he whispered, trying not to spook the bear he held on to. He stood but soon felt his knee split, his hot blood was spilling to the floor. _Dammit, I got glass jammed in my knee cap or something. I'll deal with it when we get out._

As he dragged himself across the floor, closer to the front of the house, he noticed that some of the roof didn't collapse after all. He tried standing, and found it difficult. However, with Kumajiro in his thoughts, Canada was able to get to his feet. His knees were sore and scratched, bleeding slightly with his strained walking. He forced himself forward to get Kumajiro out before the house possibly crashed on them. The thought scared him, but he shook his head, shooing it away long enough to focus on his surroundings.

Canada wasn't worried as much when he saw the door to the house still standing. However, the ceiling was so close to the ground that Canada's fear kicked in again. _If I try opening the door, won't that part of the roof come down on us? Is it really worth a try? _He looked down at his maple syrup loving, pancake eating little buddy in his red jacket and thought again. _Right now, I don't care. I just have to go through and run as fast as I can, right? Hell, if I have no choice I'll throw him out to save him, at least. _

The blonde clutched Mr. Kumajiro tighter to the point he might actually be robbing the bear of breath. He stepped back. _Here it goes._

Canada took off like lightning, literally shattering the door as he slammed it open and into the slowly crumbling wall. He tucked and rolled to the rainbow bricked ground that extended beyond the house's remaining porch and looked at the destruction caused by his strength on the door. It rumbled like an earthquake. It was so loud; he believed everyone in Asia would've heard it.

He stood slowly, allowing his shaking legs a chance to hold his weight. Mr. Kumajiro still slept soundless in his arms, causing the violet eyed boy to laugh lightly. "How can he sleep in this kind of situation?"

Canada took in his surroundings and thought of a cheesy, but classical line that he felt would suit this moment perfectly. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

_**Like I said before, please don't shoot me X( I know the risk I'm taking!**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Arigato Gozaimasu~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, here's another rewrite and as a heads up, I will also be working on ch 3-4 and possible even the newer releases. I feel I've moved completely off topic so I want to make it up for all of yall.**_

_**Thank u and, again, sorry for the trouble.**_

Canada laid in the grass, listening to the wind whistle its beautiful lullaby in his ears. Mr. Kumajiro laid on his chest and made slow, steady breaths in his peaceful slumber. They had gone through quite the ordeal, even though they suffered at different times. Canada wasn't in a huge hurry, especially since he didn't know where they were. He didn't want to wake his pet, both out of fear and worry. Besides, he needed to plan his next step. And he started with the glass in his knees.

He pulled out the long, sharp shards, trying to keep his groans silent. After removing the fragments from his right leg, he examined the other and let out a moan of displeasure. G_oddamnit, here too?!_ He went through the same painful process, but when finished, he examined them thoroughly. _Well, they don't look too bad._

He looked around for what seemed like the thousandth time, taking in the beautiful scenery. The flowers reached at least to the boys knees, the trees were like mountains, and there were even lollipops as tall as himself! _Never seen anything like that, _he thought.

The sidewalk was like the spiral of a rainbow with different colored strips wrapping around each other. The main color seen was yellow and it actually looked like it lead somewhere. The other paths were cut at the edges of the big garden. _Never thought that yellow could lead a rainbow._

Canada cradled the bear in his arms as he sat up in an attempt to stand. The bear rolled slightly as he blinked at Canada with his cute little face.

"I see you decided to wake up."

"Who are you?" Mr. Kumajiro asked as he yawned and stretched his small frame.

"'Course you're gonna start that the instant you wake up," Canada sighed, realizing how uncute the bear really could be. He laid the golden bear on the ground and clenched his knees, bending over slightly. He winced, pulling his hand away to look at the crimson blood swallowing his skin. _Shit, it really is worse than I thought!_

"What the hell did you do," Mr. Kumajiro asked, struck ill with worry.

"Nothing just..." his master said, as his knees continued to shake uncontrollably.

"Want me to find help?!"

"Where would we find help, do you know where we are?"

"No asshole, but you don't have to be smart about it! Sorry for trying to..." His voice was lost in the sound of childish laughter. The sound was somewhat eerie. Almost like something from a horror movie. "Who's there," Kumajiro challenged.

The giggling stopped but the feeling of eyes still lingered.

"Want to go look around," the blonde asked shaking even more.

"Ya...let's..uh..go," the bear said stiff as a board. So once again, Canada found himself carrying his pet in his arms as though he were royalty.

"Can we switch," the boy asked.

"Are you insane? You're too damn heavy," the bear stated, jumping from his master's grip. He pointed his paw at Canada and said, "I may have muscle under all this fluff, but I'm not that strong! And if you ask that one more time, I'll smack you with a row of claws, again!"

"Geez, calm down," Canada said putting his hands up in surrender, "it was just a little joke." _You little bastard, what am I doing carrying you? I'm the one bleed here!_

"Whatever pretty-boy, maybe you made the readers laugh, but you didn't make me." He paused and he licked his lips. "Wah! I'm thirsty," Mr. Kumajiro began crying.

"Man, you are such a child. I should have learned better than to spoil you," the blonde chuckled, picking the bear up again.

They began stumbling around a bit and started noticing little houses and porches along with gardens and streams surrounding the area.

"Water," Kumajiro screamed as he ran toward the pleasant sight of the stream. He was in heaven, at least he made it seem that way. He drank greedily and looked back at Canada when he caught his breath. "Come on, uh..." he mumbled and then screamed out, "It's so good!"

Canada only watched Kumajiro when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pink-tinted bubble floating down from the deep blue sky. It was slow and graceful like a feather in the wind. He was so entranced by the sight, until he heard his pet calling.

"Help me!"

Canada turned to see two asian children fighting over the bear. One had short black hair in the shape of a bowlcut, and the other was more petite and had short wavy brown hair with a single curl. They had both of Mr. Kumajiro's paws and were tugging and pulling, trying to decide who got to play with him first.

"He's mine, I see 'im first," the Korean sputtered.

"No, I order (older) so I have contror (control) who pray (play) with him first," the Japanese boy said.

Canada took that moment to snatch Kumajiro and began running. _But where to go?_ More children came around and the boy thought that he and the bear were as good as dead. The children gathered around and grabbed at him more in curiosity than in threat, but at the moment Canada didn't process that theory. He held the bear close and tucked into a ball trying to protect them. The children were in awe as they grabbed and investigated. _What could make me so interesting. Now, Mr. Kuranai, I can understand. I mean, he's a talking bear. But me, I'm a human being like them._

As he began to feel fewer hands probing, he took his chance to glance above. Almost all the children were now looking to the sky and pointing at the pink bubble from before. Canada noticed that it was flowing near. _What is that? Is it ok that it's coming closer to the ground?_

The bubble floated closer to the sharp, untamed grass and popped in mid-air. Someone fell, crashing into the ground. The children gathered around to help this person to their feet, and as they did, Canada grabbed Kumajiro and staggered slowly behind to see who it was.

"Oh, for god sake," a voice spoke, "I'm supposed to fall from the sky like an angel, not like a crash-landing test dummy!" The voice had a french accent, which, oddly, made Canada feel more relax and at home. The person stood for a moment and Canada was in shock. The man looked exactly like his father France. Except, this France terrified him. The man wore the most pink, glittery piece of trash for a dress the blonde had ever seen. The dress reached to the man's ankles and it was so ruffly that it made him look twelve pounds bigger. _Damn, and I thought Poland's hot pink military uniform was too much but...this is too ridiculous for words!_

Even so, without thinking straight, he whispered in his quietest tone of voice, "Papa?"

Canada thought he was in the clear until he saw the man stomping toward him. He backed up slightly as the French man screamed in his face. "Sure, why not add another annoying little brat to the mix. It's not like I'm already babysitting these little bastards!"

Canada was so petrified. This wasn't the same man he thought to be his father. No. This was just a stranger. The children didn't seem to be disturbed by his outburst, then again, the boy didn't think they could understand much english. They seemed to speak it pretty well, though. The French man still stared at him intensely, causing the boy to sob lightly. "I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry, I'm s..." His voice trailed off as he fell on his scrapped knees. He couldn't take it anymore, he was too tired to move. He just sat at the French man's feet, crying for mercy.

Mr. Kumajiro raised his paw high and attacked the French man's shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain. "Don't make that _brat_ cry! We've been through enough as it is! Cut him some slack! Besides, aren't you supposed to be the Good Witch? If so, start acting like it," the bear snarled, running toward his master.

As the Good Witch healed his split shoulder, he looked down at the boy who now shook like an earthquake. It was now that he scanned the boy and noticed his injures. The boy's knees were almost skinned off his bones and blood caked his legs. The French man shuddered at the site. _Good God! _He also noticed the Canadian was covered in dirt, and that his cheek was covered in dry blood from claw marks. _Probably the bears doing, _he thought now beginning to see his mistaken of yell at the boy. _He's scared, and he isn't from around here. _ _He's so tired and weak, I'm surprised he can still even walk. _He looked into the distance and saw the demolished home with which Canada and Kumajirou had traveled by. _He's strong. I'm sure he got injured trying to find a way out of that death trap._

France slowly bent down to touch the boy shoulder to get his attention. The bear jumped up and bit the Good Witches hand, speaking between snarls. "Thon't ink I'll leth yu thouth im (Don't think I'll let you touch him)!"

France smiled lightly and gently rubbed the bear's ears, giving him the effect that he meant no further harm. The bear stood down but was stealthful for another attack, just in case.

France took the boy's hand and bent down to eye level. Canada shook more, causing both the French man and Kumajiro to think the boy was suffering a panic attack.

"It's okay, kid. He's not gonna hurt you. He just wants to talk."

Even after hearing the bears proposal, the Canadian still didn't look. His shaking weakened, but he still seemed fearful.

"Look if I can trust him, then you can too, right," Mr. Kumajiro spoke laying one of his fluffy paws on the boy's free hand.

"Please, look at me mon Cher," the French man practically pleaded, "I am sorry. A lot is going on with me, but that gives me no right to take it out on you. Please forgive me."

Canada brought his head slowly up, his tears were still flowing as he awkwardly stared at the ocean blue eye's in front of him. The Good Witch had a gentle smile on his face as he laid a hand to Canada's cheek and wiped away the stray tears. "Here, let me see your knees. I'd like to heal them, that's if you don't mind."

The boy decided to trust the man, so he shifted his weight to his arse and brought his knees up. He grunted at the pain that shot up his legs. France brought his hand away from Canada's cheek and hovered it over the boys right knee. He bent his head to look closely at the blood caked cap.

"You really did a number on yourself here! You've lost a lot of blood. It looks like it's healing a bit on its own, but there are some pretty deep gashes. Did you cut yourself on shattered glass?"

"Um, ya. When I got us out of the farmhouse, I pulled out some huge shards of glass that were sticking out."

Kumajiro and the French man's mouth fell open in shock before they screamed, "You idiot!"

Canada flinched slightly as they continued. "No wonder you were bleeding so much! You would've died," Kumajiro scolded.

"Your pet here is right. If you weren't careful, you could have caused more damage than this! This must have been painful."

"It was...hell it still is, uhmp," Canada grunted as the Good Witch began rubbing his right knee, "but I just wanted to get Kumajiro to safety."

"Baka owner!"

The French man snickered lightly at the bear. He was very interested in the pair, especially the boy. "What are you names?"

"I'm, umph, ha, Canada," the blonde stuttered.

"And I'm Kumajiro," the bear stated bluntly.

"It's a pleasure. Please call me France." The French man turned and smiled to Canada. "Sorry, what I'm about to do may hurt a bit, but you were sloppy at removing the debris from your skin."

"What? There still glass and other shit?"

"Yes, which means before I can do anything, I'll need to clean them thoroughly first." France turned to the asian children and called one over. It was a Japanese child that did as the Good Witch asked. "Deary, _could you please bring a bucket of water from the stream_?" France spoke in a heavy Japanese accent. The boy left in a flash.

"France?"

The Good Witch looked back into the boy's eyes, "It's okay. Here, lay down for me and keep your knees bent."

Canada was nervous, but he followed the French man's instructions and laid back on the grass, eyes closed as he heard the Asians feet pattering back. He heard the water swirling around in the aluminum bucket. He heard the Good Witch thank the child and then he felt his jeans being ripped, revealing more of his legs.

"Sorry, Canada, but I have to see what I'm doing. I'll replace your clothing later, I promise."

"That's fine," Canada spoke shaky.

France began pouring cupfuls of water down the Canadian's bare legs. Canada sighed, but immediately groaned in pain as he felt the man's fingers rub deep in his cuts.

"Sorry, mon Cher. But I'm almost done. I've gotten most of the remainder out, so I'm going to go ahead and close them up."

_Close them up? How?_

France pulled his fingers away and his hand started to glow, almost like a ball of flames, as it pressed against the scrapes. Canada screeched at the touch, but relaxed as he felt his wounds close and his strength return. _It felt like fire, _he thought to himself, _it burned, but now it feels like ice. This is so weird! _Canada was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the France healing his other knee.

"That better, Canada," the older man asked helping the boy to his feet. Canada tested his healed legs by stretching and bending his knees.

"Wow, I don't feel any pain," he said ecstatic, "this is cool! I'm...like...good as new!"

"I'm glad, now, how about your face," the frenchman asked, gently wiping the back of his fingers against the boy's bloody cheek.

"Wha-" the younger nation asked as he replaced the French man's hand with his own. The claw marks that Kumajiro carved in his face still lingered. "I'm good," he spoke confidently.

France blinked, not understanding why the boy wouldn't want his torn face healed. When France asked, Canada just said, "Well, I don't think you should waste your power on me. I mean, I'm clumsy and I'll just end up tripping over my own two feet. So why heal me if I'm just gonna hurt myself later?"

"Well, alright then if that's what makes you feel comfortable. But if you still change your mind, then don't worry, I'll be happy to close it up for you," France promised as he rinsed his hands with the remaining water in the bucket.

"Thanks," Canada said in a bashful tone.

"Well, that's enough dilly-dallying for now, gentlemen. We need to return to the house from which you both have come," the Good Witch spoke, pointing at the ruins the pair came from. "There's something there I want you both to see."

~!~!~!~!~!

It only took a few minutes to reach the house. Canada still couldn't believe it almost took him an hour to travel the small distance he did. Then again, he was injured, so he had a reasonable excuse.

As they reached the porch they noticed that the asian children were bringing up the rear of the march.

"So, why are they coming," Mr. Kumajiro asked, still pissed at what they had done to him earlier.

"They want to confirm something," the older nation said, not turning to look at them.

"Confirm what?"

The French man didn't reply. Instead he strutted over to the left side of the house and began his investigation.

"What are we looking for," the boy asked.

"We're looking for silver slippers. They possess magical abilities and we need to find them before a _certain someone _does." He almost seemed to growl at the thought of this _other person_ getting them first. "We should get started," he stated, pulling most of his skirt up and tying it around his waist.

Canada, being so busy since the moment he and Kumajiro landed, hadn't realized that the house was teetering at the edge of a small, polluted pond. It was green and had bones of fishes floating along the top.

"Ew, that's just gross," Canada whimpered. "Are you a really going in their Pap- I mean, France?"

"Yes. I'm sure that the slippers are down there. Children," he yelled, leading the little Asians into the water as they began feeling around for anything they could reach. "You just stay up here until we find them. Okay, mon Cher?"

"No..." Canada hesitated, then said, "I want to help you look."

Before the French man could stop him, the boy jumped in and joined the children without another thought in his mind.

"Hell, if I had a choice I wouldn't jump in this polluted waste. Now he's a different story." the man claimed, somewhat intrigued.

Everyone went to work, digging through slime and the bones of dead organisms that would float in the water. Mr. Kumajirou didn't help. "Water like that could make my fur melt off," he'd complain. He just loitered at the bank, attacking butterflies that would dare land on his nose.

"I found one," a Korean child jumped for joy.

"Well done, now, just one more to go," the French man said, praising him.

They continued with no luck. Even after all the children gave up and took a break, Canada continued.

"Canada, it is alright to stop now. We will continue later. Get out of there before you seriously catch illness."

The younger nation didn't listen. He was determined to find the slipper. _I have to thank France, somehow._ His hand brushed against something that felt like glass and slightly pulled it to the surface. Silver glittered as the sun shined on the object within Canada's hands. "I think I found it," the Canadian yelled grabbing France's attention.

"Good Cher, bring it over here."

Canada was trying to pull the slipper out, but it seemed to be caught on something unseen. "It's stuck! I can't get it," he screamed in his mousey little voice.

"Alrighty, he comes Papi," the blonde said, jumping in and grabbing Canada's wrists. "Pull!"

They struggled, breathing heavy and as they put all their strength into tugging. They yanked and pulled until they flew onto their backs at the sound of a loud snap. They quickly sat up in the water gasping for breath.

"Goddamnit, I swallowed this shit," France cried, "I better not be dying for this!"

Canada was too shocked to say anything his eye's just starred in horror at what the slipper was stuck to.

"Cher-" France began, but looked down to see a human leg in the small boys hand. The flesh was freshly decaying and insects swerved through holes in the skin. Mainly pure yellowish bone was seen.

France yanked the shoe off the dismembered foot and threw the leg away, shuddering and trying hard not to think of what he just did. He then looked to the shaking Canadian and pulled him close. "Good job, Canada, you did well. You are very brave, so please, come back to the bank and relax," And with that, he lead the boy to safety on land.

~!~!~!~!~!

It took awhile for Canada to calm down over his little spook, but he eventually came back to reality.

"You okay now," a little korean asked, sitting next to him, holding his hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. No worries," Canada grinned, helping the Korean child understand he was grateful.

"Prease (Please), if there is anything we can do for you and your fruffy (fluffy) friend, ret (let) us know," a Japanese boy said, his voice like a mockingbird's.

"Thank you."

Mr. Kumajiro eventually fell in love with the kids and started to play. They played hide-in-seek, truth-or-dare, and so many more games. Everyone was having fun, and Canada watched with a wide, gentle smile.

France sat next to him in a small patch of grass. "Feel better now, mon Cher?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No, thank you. If you didn't continue looking when the rest of us stopped, we may have never found it." France patted Canada's head lightly, causing the boy to blush again. Everything was peaceful at the moment, but it wasn't going to last very long.

A huge bog of smoke appeared and the lake was set aflame. Flames shot to the sky roaring like a beast. The asian countries ran to hide behind France and Canada, their eyes filled with tears and fear. Mr. Kumajiro jumped into Canada's arms and hid his face in the boy's chest.

Within the fog, a slim-fit figure with bushy eyebrows, green eyes, and choppy cut blonde hair appeared with an evil smile. "Greetings, Frog. I see you have company. Hope I'm not interrupting the party."


	3. Chapter 3

The witch stepped out from the cloud of smoke and the flames shot up to the sky as though to devour it.

"Damn Britain, do you really have to let it rip near the fire! Come on," the Good Witch complained plugging his nose. The Korean and Japanese children copied the French man's action.

"Shut up, stupid Frog," the blonde screamed. The wind speed as the man shot, like a bullet straight from the barrel, through the flames. He halted in front of the French man, hovering on his worn out broomstick as he tried to stare France down. Mr. Kumajiro noticed that the crazed britain didn't wear the skin-tight dress that he had before. Instead, it looked like he wore a black cloak and a normal pair of slacks. The bear snickered, gaining some courage.

"So, I guess you realized that you aren't that good at selling your body for a beer or two. Or was it that you didn't like how it showed all ass and no curve," he asked cruelly. The comment was even too ballsy for him!

"Don't think I didn't forget about you, you like wretch," the witch warned pointing his wand at the bear. Thinking fast, Mr. Kumajiro grabbed at the wand with his jaw and tugged. Britain didn't see this coming, so it was easy for it to fly out of his hand and into the air. It landed in the fire infested water with a small plup.

"Go fetch, boy," Kumajiro said, "If you do I'll give you a treat."

_What's the matter with you Mr. Muragi you're usually not like this! _Canada thought to himself. _Are you really that scared of him? _No one could notice but Canada. Usually when Kumajiro was terrified, he would try to bring on the act that he was tough by doing outrageous things without thinking.

"Why you-" Britain hissed holding his hand out and chanting something under his breath. His hand started to glow with a green tint in his palm, but Canada couldn't see more since France took a step in front of him.

"Collect your brother's corpse and leave now," the Good Witch proposed.

"My brother," the witch asked, the green tint fading.

"Yes...isn't that why you're here?"

"No, I came to see if those boys had survived" he said grinned wickedly at Canada. The blonde boy shivered.

"So you didn't hear about the..."

"Oh, I heard about the slippers. I'm here for those, too."

"How could you know about the slippers, but not the tragedy of your own brother that obtained them," France asked confused.

The witch placed a hand on his hip. "As you know, I'm not good with my brother. Besides, if he is known as the 'most powerful' witch in the land but dies drowning in the lake, he doesn't deserve my love," Britain stated, sarcasm strong in his voice. "He's lucky I'm creamating his body for him."

"So you're still here for the slippers?"

"Yes, you stupid wanker."

"Well sorry to disappoint," the Good Witch said pulling Canada near him. France pointed toward Canada's feet, luring everyone's gaze down. Canada was now in a red plaid colored dress and the slippers rested perfectly on his feet. _How did this happen! _

Mr. Kumajiro was just as confused as his master. He never noticed the sudden change until the French man pointed it out. He jumped down from Canada's grip and looked up, his paw grabbing his nonexistent chin in deep thought. After a long, silent moment, he brought his paws up and clapped loudly. "Not bad, not bad at all! You have good taste France." The little asian nations clapped along, not understanding why, but truly enjoying themselves.

"Oh, stop that, you're too much," the Good Witch said, as he twirled the Canadian, causing the slippers to shimmer like dim-lit disco balls.

"Oh no, I'm being serious. You turned him into a beauty!"

"Now now, you're making this poor man blush!"

"But-"

"Stop the damned chit-chat ladies, this isn't a tea party," the bushy browed witch snapped.

"Oh, wouldn't you like that," Kumajiro practically snarled. Britain gave him a dark glare, causing the little bear to go silent.

"Now stop the playing! I came for the shoes, so hand them over," he commanded, walking closer to Canada.

"I'd like to see you try," France challenged.

"You're going to eat your words, Frog."

"Hohohohoho, look at you, acting all tough and mighty! This isn't your domain, you have no power here," the Good Witch laughed, holding his stomach.

Britain began to realize that the man was right, he had no power in this little garden filled with asian munchkins. Other than France raising the brats, Britain's brother, technically, owned the area. Britain didn't have his brother's will on whether he could take over and do as he wished. The blonde sighed and tried to speak but his voice was drowned out by the France's.

"Hohoho~hoho, hoho, ho, hoho!" France was now laughing, almost breathless, and rolling on the ground. "You're killing me, you _brats_," he screamed at the top of his lungs. Britain became irritated as he watched the Asian's gather around the Good Witch and tickle him. The witch finally snapped.

"Listen up!" Everyone stopped in their tracks at the witch's shriek. France took to his feet and stood back in his position next to Canada, grabbing the boy's waist, as if in protection. "You win this round, but don't think I won't strike again."

"I wouldn't dream of it my _friend_," the French man said, in somewhat a sad tune.

Britain ran toward him and practically attempted to knock France over. France, however, towered the man and needed little strength to stand his ground. Britain looked up at him furiously, but France kept his sad glare on the witch. Britain looked at his feet.

"Don't ever say that again! That was a long time ago," the witch barely whispered, his shoulders shaking.

"Yes, and we used to be so close..."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Nothing fell after, but complete silence. Canada and Kumajiro were so confused they didn't know what to think. And for a moment, Canada wanted to start crying.

The silence finally broke when Britain stared at the Canadian and said, "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you." He pushed away from the Good Witch and began running to the lake. He turned and shouted, "I'll get you my pretty, and your pansy of a bear, too!" Then he jumped into the flames and was devoured. The flames gathered to the center of the lake and exploded into smoke. The witch was out of sight.

~!~!~!~!~!

No one spoke on the way back to the little garden village, not even to celebrate the finding of the slippers or the witches leave. Not even the death of the witch that slept at the bottom of the lake seemed to get anyone cheering. But out of them all, France was the one who held the most ominous cloud over his head. _What could have happened France. Were you two lovers like Father and Papa? If so, what broke you apart? _This was all Canada could ask in his sleep filled mind as the first little house came into view.

~!~!~!~!~!

It didn't seem to take long for everyone to stuff their faces with fish and rice before heading to bed for a long nights rest. The sun had left the sky and darkness spread her hand on the small village. The only light seen was that of the stars, which were the size of planets. However, there was no moon in the sky. But even so, the stars were as bright as torches. Canada was surprised that this was considered night-time. _Feels like the sun's out, again. The heats incredible! How can they sleep in this?_

With the Canadian bigger than the house's (which were as big as 4' feet by 4' feet) he and Mr. Kumajiro were left outside to sleep in the untrimmed grass. The small nation didn't mind though. To him, it felt like a huge mattress. And the best thing about this mattress is that there was so much room. He wouldn't have to worry about falling to his face do to the morning sun shining through his curtains. Although, Mr. Kumajiro's clawing was going to irritate him, as it always had. The little bear would usually start when he was dreaming of pancakes, or when he was trying to run from Russia (with whom he would always try to start a fight).

"You doing alright, mon Cher," a voice asked quietly, as though to check and see if the blonde were asleep.

Canada rolled slightly, opening his dull violet eyes to see the Good Witch standing over him.

"Hope I didn't wake," France spoke in his velvet tone before taking a seat next to the boy and his pet.

"Not at all," Canada claimed, sitting up with a little bed head forming from were he lay his head.

"Well, you woke me, ass," Kumajiro growled rubbing his eyes and stretching in the boy's lap. "I was just getting ready to eat a stack of pancakes taller than this pipsweak. Best of all, with maple syrup. Maple!"

_Well nothing new there, you little glutton! _Canada thought rolling his eyes. "Ignore him France. And you, go back to sleep and let the adults talk."

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying, it's your bedtime. Now go to sleep," the blonde demanded, grabbing his jacket (which he discarded earlier) and wrapped his bear tightly in it. France chuckled lightly as the bear grumbled, swore, and thrashed at Canada's force. "Now, now," Canada began, "stop struggling. We've got a big day tomorrow, and we're not stopping to take naps. Best get rest while you can." Mr. Kumajiro realized that he wasn't going to win, so he just huffed and rolled over, facing his back to France.

"You win, but only this time. I'm too tired to deal with you now, so, yeah," he practically mumbled. When he started snoring, Canada took it as a safe moment to loosen the jacket that wrapped the bears torso. _I don't need him strangling himself while tumbling in his sleep._

"You have quiet the pet there," the French man said, still hohoing slightly. "Who gave him to you?"

Canada thought for a moment before realizing that he really didn't know where Kumajiro came from. All he knew, was that Kumajiro had been by his side all his life. Maybe even when he was an infant. "I don't really know," the boy stated looking over at the older nation.

"Oh, I see," France stated looking out at the scenery. Canada noticed how the French man's golden locks tumbled over his shoulders and how each single strand was like silk. It seemed to shine brighter in the starlight. _Wonder if it does feel like silk? Does it smell just like Papa's? _Canada realized what he was thinking and quickly turned his head, blushing furiously. _What's the matter with me! He's not Papa, I know, but... _

France turned to see the boy staring at the ground. Canada looked up slightly, but drove his eyes back down when he saw blue orbs staring at him. "What's a matter Canada, you have a fever," France asked, swiftly taking the back of his hand to the boy's forehead. The boy swiped the French man's hand away, "Stop that, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you do feel a little warm?"

"Yes, I'm sure," the Canadian said. Silence fell afterward, giving Canada chills. It was too quiet for his comfort. He missed his loud mouth brother, America, trying to get the poor said blonde to do something stupid, or to rant on about a scary movie he saw. He even missed his brother crawling into bed with him and Kumajiro after claiming he saw a ghost standing over him. He even missed Britain, awkwardly. Even if he was attacked by the man's look-alike of this bizarre land, he still missed the petite blonde. _Wonder if everyone's noticed that I'm even gone. Do they even miss me? Has America gotten the others to help track me down?_

The fragile boy was tempted to lay down in the soft garden mattress and sleep on that thought, but his shoulders were shaken lightly by France's firm grip. "Look Canada, look at that," the man said, pointing at the circle of the village where the rainbow bricked roads all met in their spiral. Canada grabbed his glasses off of the ground and placed them on the bridge of his nose. He squinted but saw nothing.

"What are you pointing at, France?"

The elder blonde brought his finger down and loosened his grip slightly. "Just keep your eyes on that spot. I think you'll like what you see," he said lightly chuckling. And _like _the boy did. His mouth fell open with amazement as little fairy-like balls of light, gathered around the village garden and left slight shadows. They appeared from the ground and trees and flowed along with the wind. The lights shimmered as they dashed and ducked like lightning, leaving small stings of glitter. They came in different colors of the rainbow such as different shades of red, different shades of blue, different shades of green, purple, yellow, white (if possible) and so on. It was as though they were sparklers, their colors clashing in an epic fireworks show. All Canada could think was, _You're missing one hell of a show Mr. Kumajiro_

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" France looked to the Canada with a slight twinkle in his eye as he watched the boy's expression changing constantly. Sometimes he was happy and excited, then he'd get frustrated as one of the fairy like lights landed on his nose. He would go into all-out war to try to shoo it away, but it would return and land again. Eventually, that one ball got so irritated that it couldn't land, so when it came back, it brought friends. "Damn, these things are so annoying," the younger nation screamed as loud as he could. France just fell over laughing even harder than when the children were tickling him earlier.

"Oi, Canada, you having fun with your new friends?"

"Who said I want these things as friends," the boy questioned. It took a lot of flicking and smacking, hitting, and whacking with a stick before the rainbow balls gave up their torturous game and returned to which they came. Canada finally laid to rest, with new bruises on his face, to return to a land of dreams. France reached over and touched the boy's face, healing the injuries he got from his little 'war'. He also took his chance to heal the claw marks, so they wouldn't leave scars on his delicate face.

"Sorry, I know you'll be made at me later. But I wouldn't want that face to be damaged too much. Sleep well, Canada," he whispered in the boys ear before he stood and stretched, basking in the starlight rays. "You have quite a journey ahead of you."

~!~!~!~!~!

"Alright, almost set," Canada asked turning to Mr. Kumajiro.

"Just about."

Canada sighed, rubbing his cheek. _Well, looks like France healed it anyway. Guess it's too late to pick a fight now? _

The sun's fingertips stretched slightly in the early hours of the morning. After waking up from a restless night of sleep, the blonde began packing for his and Kumajiro's trip, with help from the tiny Asians. The children gave as much rice and fish along with a blanket, made up of old blankets and rags, to cover the bigger blonde that stood like a tower over them. They stayed even after giving all they could to see they pair off. Canada, holding his bear, stood in front of France and listened to his warnings and possible fortunes of the events to come.

"Now, listen carefully, this is important," the french man began, blue meeting violet as he spoke in his beautiful voice. It made the boy feel shaky and even more shy, but, as usual, he felt at peace. "You will meet people who will help you on your journey. But there will also be those who will lead you astray, enemies that will be out to, well, try to..."

"Kill us," Mr. Kumajiro blurted more as a joke than anything else.

"Exactly," the blonde spoke again but a little more silently, almost barely heard by anyone. Even so, silence. The world stood still. Everything was trapped in a time warp. The wind didn't even blow.

"...Your not kidding?"

"Why would I kid, Bear," the French man said, somewhat irritated. "What kind of man do you take me for! I would never lie to Canada! I'm here to give advice and to serve as best I can..."

"And I believe you, France. Please continue with your original speech," Canada spoke up quietly then looked to Kumajiro as though to mentally say, _Just shut the hell up and let the Good Witch speak! _The bear looked down and slightly mumbled, which he soon stopped as he felt the Canadian's eyes burning holes in his fur covered back.

"Ahem, as I was saying," the man began again, "the Wicked Witch will be your main enemy in your struggle. But no matter what tricks he plays, you must never once take the slippers off your feet. Not even if your feet ache or if you must rest," he said firmly, pointing at the boy's feet. "One split second, and you and others with you will be at the mercy of Britain. Be on your guard!" He then brought his hand up to Canada's face, his eye's soft. "Just hold on to every bit of information I've given you and I'm sure everything will be okay. Alright, mon Cher?"

"Ya, thanks," the small blonde replied, blushing as usual.

"Hands off homo," Kumajiro jumped back into action, swiping the man's hand.

"...I'm just going to let that slide, you little bitch," the french man hissed.

"Pussy!"

"Stop," Canada screamed out, partially making everyone around him jump out of their skin. He then blushed more fiercely and covered his mouth. He looked down, not making contact with anyone's eyes. "I sorry," he said in his usually whispery voice. "That was totally out of line."

France looked at and the blonde and sighed. "No, Canada, we should apologize. We took things out of control, I am sorry," he spoke sincerely, bowing down, almost groveling, as though to ask the boy for his forgiveness.

Mr. Kumajiro snorted as he stared down at the Good Witch thinking how pathetic he looked, but then realized that the French man was right. He slowly turned toward his master's violet stare and whispered, "Yeah...uh...sorry," then looked to his feet again.

Canada hugged the bear tighter in his right arm then hooked his left arm around France's shoulders, "It's okay you guys, I forgive you. How could I stay mad at the friend I've always known and the man who's risked a lot to help me? What kind of human being would I be?"

"You wouldn't," Kumajiro joked, slightly chuckling.

"That would be impossible for you, mon Cher," France commented as he laughed along.

"I guess," the boy sighed as he stood helping the others to their feet.

The asian children began hugging each other as France continued with the minor details on Britain's trickery. "And that's about it," he finished with a clap. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Canada yelled proudly with all the voice he could.

"Then, I best be off. Remember, just follow the yellow road and you will go exactly where you need. Just follow the yellow brick road." He was then swallowed up by another pink bubble, like the one he originally fell from, and began to float off the ground. The Koreans and Japanese children gathered to see him off the best way they could; by poking and probing the bubble with their small hands.

"Eh, stop that you little bastards," the blonde screamed as he was being pulled away from the sky, touching back down.

"Good luck with that," Canada whispered under his breath as he turned to slowly walk down the path the Good Witch had chosen. "Ready," he asked looking to the bear.

"You bet, now, forward march!"

And with that, they headed down the road unaware of the events or danger to come in their journey through this beautifully bizarre world.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guyz sorry about all the rewrites but it's almost done!_**

**_Here's ch 4 enjoy~!_**

The winds picked up slightly causing the few trees along the yellow brick road to sway and little leaves to float onto the path. Canada's dress began wrapping around his waist as the breeze forced the cloth up his leg, threatening to reach his thigh. The awkward moment caused the blonde to drop Kumajiro, who landed paw first, and immediately attended to the riding up skirt.

"A little warning next time," Mr. Kumajiro pouted as he randomly scratched behind his left ear in irritation.

"Sorry," the boy stated simply, still trying to untangle himself. _Damn thing, why did I have to wear it, _the boy thought and then slowly looked to his feet. Kumajiro followed the boy's gaze.

"Do your feet hurt" the bear asked somewhat worried, but thankful Canada didn't pick up the tone.

"No, actually, they don't. Doesn't even feel like I'm wearing them," he spoke still staring at the silver pair. _Good God, he's falling in love with the slippers, _the bear thought but soon added, _but I guess I couldn't blame him, they are pretty...insane. I wonder how much those would sell?_

Canada just continued staring entranced. He couldn't understand why the witch would want these. They were beautiful and looked very fancy with their glass detailed bow and the polished shine they gave. One wrong step or movement and someone would easily be blinded. _Could they really contain that much power? _He then looked up slightly to see where they stood on the road. The yellow path turned left about half a mile down. Next to the turn lane, there was a small patch of land and a cornfield. Within it held a scarecrow with the most bizarre position on it's stand. The scarecrows eyes were covered with an old rag tied behind it's head. Its body's front was leaning against the stand with his wrists tied up above its head. The stand looked exactly like a cross. _So isn't it supposed to be put up like Jesus was on the cross. It would make more sense. That's how they're naturally put up, right, _the Canadian questioned in his mind. His train of thought was stopped by the sound of Kumajiro's obnoxious joke.

"Guess the farmer was into some intense S&M," the bear snickered at the scarecrow's position, showing no pity.

"Stop that, Mr. Kurugi, don't you feel sorry for it," the blonde asked, sadly.

"Why, it's not like it's alive. What makes you feel for it, huh?"

Canada really couldn't come up with a straight answer for his sorrow, but it just seemed that people would naturally feel sorry for something or someone being forced into that situation. The boy stared up at the scarecrow and squinted his eyes against the sun's rays. The bag of straw had a familiar look to it. Canada could have sworn that it had the figure of someone he knew. It had rope hair the color of gold, and had one little bang sticking straight up. It wore a bomber jacket with a star on the chest, an airplane on the sleeve, and a huge print 50 covering it's back. _He reminds me of Alfred, _the young nation thought silently. He lost himself in thought until he felt his skirt being tugged roughly. Thinking it was the wind again, he grabbed and yanked mercilessly until he heard a frantic scream at his feet.

"Stop! Stop you idiot" Mr. Kumajiro screamed as he held on for dear life. "I'm not a rodeo clown, and I don't ever want to be one! Don't make that nightmare become a reality, or I swear I'll make you pay!"

At the sound of the threat, the blonde brought the bear up into his arms and felt the fluff ball shutter. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he claimed bringing the bear closer.

"It wasn't you, it was that," Kumajiro screeched, pointing a hesitant paw toward the scarecrow.

"Don't worry you silly bear, scarecrows don't move." As Canada explained, the scarecrow began to tug at his restraints shaking wildly. He howled as he battled with the wooden stake that kept him from touching the ground. Canada jumped back, landing on his arse as he looked at the straw stuffed man in horror.

"Dude, dude! Is there someone there? Please don't be the farmer," the scarecrow screamed in the pairs direction. "Who's there, who is it!" He began to speak more frantic and it scared Canada. What could the straw doll be so terrified of? One thing was for sure, though, the scarecrow sounded so much like the blonde's twin brother, America. Canada seemed to feel even more sorry for the straw doll.

"My name's Canada, and it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't care about that, just get me down and I'll just run like hell! Please," he practically begged. Canada walked slowly up the slanted ground of the cornfield, rustling the newly grown stalks. The scarecrow shivered as he heard the slippers loud heels crushing the plants roots deeper into the ground. The bond doll calmed as he felt a gentle hand against his forearm. Canada went to work, picking up a pipe he saw lying next to the straw dolls left foot, and bending it into the chains that wrapped the dolls wrists. Kumajiro stayed behind to look out for this so-called, "S&M Farmer."

The time that passed was torturous, as the blonde boy continued to work. He tugged and pushed the pipe further in hopes he was slowly, but successfully breaking the chain. The scarecrow cried and whimpered at the discomfort and fear, "Please hurry, don't let the farmer come back! Don't let them come back!"

"They're not coming. Please, calm down. I promise to get you out of here before I let them touch you.," Canada spoke in his whispery voice. _Who could do such a thing to something so innocent and so vulnerable. _

Kumajiro had now fallen asleep out on the older and broken part of the yellow road. With one final tug, the chains fell to the ground with a loud _clink_, and the straw doll fell to his knees. He then quickly sat up and tried to walk, but soon found himself tumbling down the slanted field, rolling in Mr. Kumajiro's direction. The bear, luckily, got out-of-the-way before he crushed by the straw stuffed man.

"What the hell," Kumajiro screamed when he looked down to see straw sticking through the scarecrow's rag detailed skin. Canada stumbled over his own feet as he sprinted to the end of the small cornfield to catch up with the rag doll. He landed with a jump, his heels clicking against the brick, and saw the straw from the scarecrow's chest scattered. The scarecrow stood stumbling once more in an attempt to run, but was held in place as the Canadian grabbed him and slid his hand into the doll's golden yarn hair.

"Maybe you should take the blindfold off first, silly," the blonde joked, his fingers slithering and lightly yanking the black silk that bond the America-look-alike's eyes.

"Oh...uh...ya, your right," he starred in the boy's direction and gave a weary smile. The black cloth was within Canada's hands as he looked to the scarecrow in complete awe. It really was his older brother! Canada would never mistaken the face that he grew to love and treasure so much. He had piercing blue eyes, the hair with that one little bang that constantly stood on end, and the _hero_ voice he spoke with. Kumajiro was the first to speak among the group.

"Canada, isn't that your dumbass brother?" The scarecrow stared at the bear a slight twinkle of amazement in his eyes.

"Is that a talking bear, dude, that's freaking awesome," he screamed like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Well," Mr. Kumajiro began speculating as the straw doll walked around him, "they have the same face and apparently the same brain. So, I have to say it's an affirmative." Then he stuck his thumb out only to see the America-look-alike copying his stance.

"This is no time to be joking around, there is no way this is America. Sir, are you..."

"Ya, I'm alright, Miss, no worries. But I actually have a question, how do you know my name?"

Canada blushed at being called 'Miss', but soon regained his composure and answered with a simple, "What?"

"Ya, chicky! America's the name, so don't ware it out! Ya know?"

"I didn't know. I just happen to have a brother whose a lot like you in personality and looks," the boy answered bluntly.

"Is he such a great hero as I," the scarecrow asked in a proud voice as he planted his left foot atop the lowered picket fence with his right thumb pointed to his chest. He had a twinkle in his devilish smile.

"Let's see," Mr. Kumajiro jumped onto the scarecrows worn jacket sleeve. "If you call being chained up to a wooden stake, crying to be freed, then falling to your face and skidding to the ground while tearing out your straw (which by the way is still on the ground), being a hero? Then ya. His brother beats you by a long shot."

"Shud up," the scarecrow screeched in the bears ears, causing the golden fluff to fall. "Every hero has his day, both in victory and in defeat! Am I wrong?"

"One thing's for sure, America would most definitely not say that. He'd be more like, 'I take the lead because I'm the hero,' or 'Listen to me in my total hero voice guys,' or of course 'I'm the hero so I can't ever lose," the cub spoke with a triumphant voice, while rubbing his neck where he fell. For once, he didn't land paw first.

"That's impossible, no one can be better than me! _I'm the hero_," he screamed toward the heavens. _There isn't much to change my mind, he could be America's duplicate. _

"Okay," the Canadian began, "you're the best in the world, but now we need to get going. Hope you do well with escaping this sexually harassing S&M farmer and all that." He bent and scoped Kumajiro in his arms, gave a small bow, then turned to begin on the trail again. He froze when he felt a hand grab the end of his dress.

"Maple! What the hell, man," Canada gave a shaky voice.

"Take me with you," America practically begged like a dog. Canada could begin seeing the ears from, along with the huge blue eyes, and the pout lip.

"Look, you don't want to get involved with me. I've got one badass witch on my tail, and I don't want to involve others with my personal problems," Canada warned. But, instead of scaring the scarecrow, he mad him even more hyped. America got on one knee and kissed Canada's hand, causing the boy to blush.

"Use me as you will, Madame. I am at your service!"

"Would you stop calling me 'madame' and 'miss'! I'm a dude," the Canadian panicked. The scarecrow stood in immediate shock.

"What the fuck," he wailed. "So are you a crossdresser or something, because this is just getting so fucked up!"

"No...that is...um," the blonde boy tried to explain.

"He was forced to wear it, by France. You know, the Good Witch," Kumajiro explained.

"_Him_! He's so freaking perverted! Why go along with anything that guys says or does?"

"He...reminds me of someone from my home," Canada spoke with the voice silent as night.

"Whatever, but I have no were to go. Besides, that bitch will come back when she finds out that I'm missing," the scarecrow began shivering at the thought of this person coming for him.

"And, who is this _she_?"

"_She_'s the farmer that tied me up there! Belarus!"

"Wait, the farmer's a _she_," Canada asked. Mr. Kumajiro laughed like a mad man, his breath giving out as he spoke.

"Yo...you...were attacked...and chained...haha...by some...crazy chick...hahaha!"

"Shut your face, Pooh Bear! Go suck on some honey, you stupid ass bear," the straw doll howled in the bear's face, literally about to strangle him. It took a while, but soon Canada was able to pull them from each other's throats.

"Look, you can come with us if you wish, but when we see the witch, you're on your own. I'm going to take Kumajiro and run like the devil himself is after me."

"Deal, by the way, what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Canada and my bear here is Kumajiro." The bear looked at him and snarled, giving America an evil idea.

"I'll call you Pooh Bear. It would suit you better," he smirked, poking the bear's nose.

Kumajiro smacked his hand and sneered. "Whatever, just...aren't you forgetting something?"

"Eh," America asked as he looked to his feet and scanned the ground. He saw all the straw that had fallen out of him and sighed. "Opps! Guess if I were human and this was blood, I'd be dead now, huh?"

"You think?"

Canada helped the scarecrow gather up his insides and stuffed him back together.

"Well then shall we go," America jeered as he took the lead.

When he was far enough from Canada and Mr. Kumajiro, the golden bear whispered with a huff, "We are royally screwed!" Canada just ignored the warning as he planned there next steps.

His head began spinning and he felt weak in his knees. However, shaking off the feeling of falling, he walked forward thinking, _There is too much to do_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this chapter has been taken down for rewrite.**_

_**I thank you for your patience!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this chapter has been taken down for rewrite.**_

_**I thank you for your patience!**_


End file.
